


Holding The Key To My Heart

by PLLSecrets2010



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLLSecrets2010/pseuds/PLLSecrets2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison Calderon had been married to Lorenzo for 3 years. 2 years into the marriage she met a lovely girl named Emily Fields, who took her breath away in one look. The way her long tan fingers typed away on the computer. One year into their relationship is where it starts getting rocky. Especially when she is forced to pick Lorenzo or Emily. Does she pick her heart or the money?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Secrets

The sunshine in Rosewood, Pennsylvania was always pretty around this time of year. The way the sunlight beated against the windows. The way the light shined inside of the houses in the morning hours. At the Calderon house it peaceful and quiet as Alison Calderon paced the kitchen thinking about her husband who had been absent since yesterday. Alison worried about her husband a lot, she may have not loved him, but on some kind of level she did care about him and his safety. The last call she had received from him was yesterday at 10 and with him being a police officer, he wouldn't have time to text her each hour of the day letting her know he was okay.

Alison's phone chimed. Her mood instantly went from gloomy to sad when she picked up the phone. She saw Emily written across the screen. She smiles before typing away on the keyboard. Nobody knew about her secret named Emily Fields. She had met Emily in the senior year of college while grabbing some coffee from the Brew. Emily was the lovely brunette barista that everybody loved. Alison had met Emily and fell head over and heels in love with her. Her long tan legs that seemed they could go on for miles and miles to come.

Flashback....

Today was September 31st, 2014. Alison Dilaurentis was walking on her regular route from school to work. Usually she didn't make a stop for coffee, but today seemed like the day to grab a nice fresh of warm coffee, to warm her body up and to add some energy to her body that she lost last night from her work. There she sat at the register clicking away with her long tan fingers that had been manicured about a week ago. The brunette looks up locking eyes with the blonde who had just entered. Alison couldn't believe the beauty that this girl had held. The way her cheeks puffed up when she got frustrated with the computer that sat in front of her.

The brunette puts all of her attention now on the girl who was just staring at her. She looked confused wondering why the girl had her blue gray eyes on her. Alison was married and had been married since she was 18-years-old right out of highschool. Lorenzo and her eloped right when she was handed her diplomat. They went to Vegas ans tied the knot. "Hi my name is Alison Dilaurentis." Alison greets using her maiden name instead of her martial name.

"My name is Emily Fields." Emily responds looking behind the blonde making sure a line wasn't gathering behind her. "I work here at the Brew you can obviously tell. What can I get you?"

The blonde contemplates on whether to continue this conversation. She decides to keep her spot and watch the brunette closely watching her every move. The long fingers dragged across the keyboard typing in the numbers for the coffee. "It will be one moment." Emily tells her ringing the coffee up. "2.14 please."

Alison opens her red purse that had layers of fluff on it. She picked this purse out to make her look like she had loads of cash, but she could tell that this woman in front of her didn't care about the cash. Which made Alison like this girl even more. "Here you go." Alison hands the exact change to the hand that was opened and ready to grab the money. Her hand shuts when the money touches her skin. She opens the register and slips the money in correctly, turning around and starts filling up the cup of coffee. Alison licks her jungle red lips while watching this tan girl make the coffee with so much perfection, Alison was almost wishing she could be as perfected as this woman.

Emily hands her the coffee with a smile. Even though the coffee was in Alison's hand she still stood in front of Emily not moving a muscle. "Would you like to go out for lunch sometime?" Alison asks in an unsure voice. She wasn't sure if Emily was into guys or girls, but either way would like someone to talk to. Alison was wanting for months to tell Lorenzo its over and grab ahold of a girl and kiss her, but she couldn't knowing her baby girl, Gracie was going to get hurt in the mix.

Gracie wasn't even Lorenzo's. Gracie's dad was Noel Kahn, but a couple of weeks before she was born he was killed in a tragic car accident leaving Alison as a single mom. She looked at Lorenzo for help and money. She lived off of Lorenzo's money still, she even lives with him, and sleeps in his bed. She couldn't break up with him and divorce him, she had to stay with him for her daughter.

"Sure."

Alison felt her heart grow about three sizes that day after hearing those words come out of her mouth. She grabbed a red ball point pen from her fashionable purse and wrote a couple of numbers down. "Call me." Alison whispers in a hush sexy voice before leaving the Brew.

End of Flashback....

Alison fell in love with Emily after a couple of dates. If Alison could go back into time she wouldn't have changed a thing that happened. "Hello." Alison answers in a clear voice awaiting for the voice on the other end to talk. She misses the voice so much the deep voice, but was in a velvety tone.

"Hey Ali." Emily responds in a chirpy voice. Today was a good day for Emily she had gotten a job as a swimming coach near Syracuse for the summer leaving her 100 miles away from the love of her life. "I miss you so much, but this experience has been spectacular."

"Thanks for the reassurance Em. Next time don't take a job that is so far away from me. You know that I love you and its hard to be away from such a pretty girl like you." Alison confesses in a half joking voice.

"Oh Alison don't confess to much. Hey I thought you said before that I am a beautiful woman. Now I am a pretty girl? Why the step down?" Em jokes cracking a smile and laugh. Emily sighs with happiness. A sudden silence comes over them, its not awkward at all nothing about them has been awkward they have just been two ladies in love with each other.

Alison sighs to after hearing a beeping noise come from her phone. "I have to go my work is calling me. I will talk to you later Em. Love ya." Alison ends the call and picks up the other line where she hears her husband's breathing. "Lorenzo? Where have you been? I have been worried sick I was calling you for hours." Alison worriedly let's out pacing the room once again.

Lorenzo cracks a small smile loving that his wife was so worried about him. "I'm fine. I was at my friends house and I was getting advice. We lost track of time and he eventually told me to leave. I will be home in a couple of minutes."

"Wait- you were at Toby's weren't you?"

Lorenzo coughs into the phone. "Yes. Alison don't worry I will be there in a couple of hours. I am right outside of Philadelphia. Tell Gracie I love her and give her a big kiss for me. I love you Ali." Lorenzo tells her awaiting for her response, but only hears the phone click.

Alison sighs and throws her phone on the counter before walking into her 4 year old daughter's room. The blonde little girl sat on the floor playing with her dolls, that were originally Aria Montgomery's, but she gave them to Alison a couple of years back when she decided to change her photo ideas. "Mommy?" the little girl asks looking up at her mom with her big blue eyes that had specks of brown in them, everyday the little girl had another memory of Noel in her.

Alison smiles and gets on her knees in front of her daughter. "Yes?"

"Why is my last name different from you and daddies. My friends at school have their daddies last names while I have neither mom or dad's last name." Gracie explains standing up making her the same height as her mom who was on her knees. The mother leans forward and kisses her daughter on the forehead.

"I will tell you when you're a little older, but for now know that mommy loves you very much and you need to go to bed." Alison tells her in a sweet caring voice. She picks up her daughter and sets her on her princess bed. "Goodnight sweet pea." She kisses her daughter on the cheeks and leaves the room.

Alison was married to Lorenzo yet someone else held the key to her heart. Emily Fields was the proper owner to her heart and forever would own it. She was completely under Emily Field's love spell and it would take a lot to got out of it, but for now she didn't mind being in her spell.


	2. Breaking My Heart

Her hands were tangled in layers of dark brown hair. The kisses were becoming more and more heated as they got closer to the bed. There was a first time for everything and this would be the first time she ever went all the way with a woman. Emily hands started fumbling with the buttons on Alison's blue button up shirt. She evently got all of the buttons on done and pushes the sleeves off of her arms making the shirt drop behind Ali. The blonde moaned when Emily started kissing her neck with open mouthed kisses. The brunette seemed very experience in this department making Alison shy away a bit when the dark haired woman's hands went to her shorts.

Alison opens her blue ocean eyes with her hands gripping the sheets. There was no Emily making he sad and depressed. It was all a dream Emily wasn't in her bed nor was she even in the state. Ali sighs as she felt sweat drip down her forehead, she hated when she got dreams like this especially if they were ones that she actually did want to happen. Today was a sad day as the rain dripped down the windows at a rapid pace. The forecast had said showers from 6 a.m. to 9 p.m. The mother hated when the weather was bad it made her mood change to sad and it also made her daughter grumpy too. She heard small pitter patters coming from the kitchen meaning that the only sunshine today was awake.

The mom walks into the kitchen as sees her daughter reaching high trying to grab and of the cereal box about 5 feet higher then her. Alison chuckles to herself watching her daughter trying to figure out the easiest way to get the food she wanted desperately in her empty stomach. Gracie finger goes to her chin while she tries thinking of the best way possible finally some clicks in the little girl's brain. "Mommy." the little girl calls looking over her shoulder and her blue eyed mom. "I can't get the cereal. Can you get it for me?"

Alison smiles at her daughter. Of course her kid would think like Alison use someone else to get what you wanted. She plucks the cereal box off of the top pantry and sets in on the counter grabbing a plastic bowl because her being a little girl, she will either spill it or drop it in some way. She pours a little bit of cereal and not a whole lot of milk knowing that her daughter hates having a lot of milk in her cereal and she had the tendency to waste the milk. She hands her daughter the bowl of cereal. "What do you say sweetie?"

"Thank you mommy. Are you picking me up?" Gracie asks in a cute little voice trying to get her mom to say 'yes'. The mom shakes her head at her daughter, the little girls remembers her mothers words from the night before. "Oh yeah daddy is picking me up andand taking me out for ice cream."

Alison raises an eyebrow at her daughter. "Oh is he?" Alison questions remembering that she told Lorenzo not to take Gracie out for ice cream because it was bad for her health.

"Mommy please don't tell daddy that I told you. Please. He won't get me any ice cream if you do. He told me not to tell you. Please don't tell him. Pleaseee." the little girl begs with a pleading face. She had a couple of tears shining in her big blue eyes.

"Okay fine, but you have to clean your mom and make up your bed neatly." the mom tells her daughter in a stern voice. Gracie nods her head rapidly and runs out of the room to do her chores. Alison smirks and shakes her head. She hears her phone beep next to her and picks up and sees Lorenzo's face on the screen. "Hey you." Alison answers with a smile.

"Hey Ali. I was wondering if you and Gracie wanted to go to the park later for a lunch date?" Lorenzo asks his wife. Alison thinks for a couple of moments. She had plans to go out with Emily for lunch, but she knew she couldn't tell that story to her husband, so instead smiles.

"Of course I will go out to lunch with you, but let me call my friends first we had plans to go today." Alison tells him. "So I have to go bye babe." Alison hangs up the phone before he says another word. This has been the first she has bailed on Emily to go out with her family, but Alison knew that her daughter comes first before everybody else.

Alison picks up her phone and begins typing an apology to Emily.

I'm sorry. But something came up. Rain check? -Alison

Alison hated lieing to her girlfriend and her husband, but she was a very selfish person and needed both of them in her life. If she didn't have Emily, then she would be sad and depressed and have no love life. If she didn't have Lorenzo she would be living on the side of the street trying to take care of her daughter who would have no father figure in her life.

The day at the park was beautiful the sun was beating down on the playground making the slides to hot to slide on and sticky. Alison laid on top of the blanket with a hat on covering her eyes as she read her monthly magazine Cover Magazine. She fell in love with fashion when she was a little girl, she wouldn't go anywhere with having some kind of fashion clothes on this beautiful sun and the scenery reminded Alison of the time when her and Emily went on their first date.

Alison walked into the park hand in hand with her new girlfriend, Emily Fields. Alison had been wanting to explore this side of her life since Noel was found dead years before. She loved everything about Emily; her long dark hair, her caring side, and how she was protected everything and everybody. Emily had laid on the red and white checkered blanket. The basket sat on top of the blanket with food pouring out of it.

Emily had opened a container full of strawberries and a small little box of warm chocolate made minutes before hand. She dips the red, giant strawberry into the chocolate swirling it around a bit, making sure to get a ton of chocolate enough to satisfy her taste buds. Emily plops into Alison's mouth, making Alison moan. For some reason Alison felt like she could be herself around Emily, but around Lorenzo she felt like she had to be tough and strong. This was Alison's secret side and for now she didnt mind it.

"Mmm." Alison moans. "These strawberries are delicious did you pick these out the gorgeous garden you showed me?"

Emily nods her head and fishes out another box full of some small sandwiches. Alison grabs ahold of one and bites into it taste the sweet honey ham. "Emily you're literally the only person who knows me. I am actually pretty glad that you don't put mustard on your sandwiches." Alison jokes taking another bite of the filling food.

"Yeah I don't really like mustard all that much. I am more of a mayo girl, but I didn't know which one you were. I guessed and apparently right too." Emily says biting into her own food. Alison smirks a bit before grabbing a strawberry that had some chocolate left over on it. She tossed it at Emily's face earning a glare from her. The chocolate had landed on her cheek staining it slightly. Emily smirks back at her before using her index finger, that was covered in mayo, and rubs it on Alison's pants.

"Hey!" Ali screeches before tossing another strawberry at her. They were in a full out food fight. Alison had never felt so connected to a person, more connected then she felt with any guy she had been with, including Noel. Maybe she had been wrong about what she liked this whole time. This time she was making sure she got it right.

"Ali?" a voice questions from behind her. Her eyes connect with the dark brown eyes that she loves with all of her heart. She looked heartbroken and devasted that her girlfriend was currently cuddling with another guy. Alison bites her lip. Lorenzo looks up removing his shades from his eyes.

"Hi I'm Lorenzo, Alison's husband. And you must be the friend she had been hanging out with these past weeks?" Lorenzo asks the girl. Emily looks up at Alison with a glare before turning away and leaving the situation. Alison feels her heart crack into a million pieces as she watched her heart walk away from her in tears. She had to do something to make this right. How? She couldn't run after Emily especially with Lorenzo next to her it would be to risky. She heard her phone buzz a couple of times. She picks it up and feels a couple of hot tears escape from her blue eyes.

I thought we felt the same way about each other. -Emily Fields

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story. I am so tired. Goodnight all!!!


End file.
